Crabbe in love
by Druida
Summary: Pues eso. Para PukitChan.


Declaración de derechos: Rowling hizo a Crabbe un monstruito dispuesto a llevarse a todos por delante por la supuesta gloria. Yo le he dado un verano.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", para PukitChan. Llega súper tarde, ¡pero espero que te guste! (Y que no me haya salido de personaje. Por Merlín xD).

* * *

**CRABBE IN LOVE**

* * *

**17 de julio de 1997**

Vincent se asomó al pequeño escaparate y miró a través de él. Era una edificación pequeña, de cemento y pintada de blanco. Por las esquinas, sin embargo, el color se había ido acorchatado, como si hiciese mucho tiempo que nadie la cuidaba. El escaparate mostraba las últimas publicaciones, revistas, sobre el mundo mágico. Italianas.

Arrugó el ceño, disgustado.

Había tenido la estúpida esperanza de que allí hubiese algo en inglés, algo con lo que entretenerse. Estaba en Gaiola, dos islas gemelas unidas en la superficie por un frágil puente de piedra. Sobre uno de los terruños se levantaba una casona muggle abandonada tiempo atrás, de paredes blancas y teja rojiza. Al otro lado, cruzando el puente, se encontraba la mayor población mágica de todo el país.

Cuando su padre le obligó a ir con su madre a Italia, Vincent supo que iba a ser considerada como las peores vacaciones de su vida. Sin embargo, había superado todas sus expectativas.

Su madre siempre estaba en la terraza de la casa de su abuela, con un cigarro en los labios y una baraja de cartas entre las manos. Y siempre había alguien dispuesto a jugar con ella y hablar, en un rapidísimo italiano.

Vincent jamás lo había aprendido.

Sus primos no sabían hablar inglés. Tampoco sus tías o sus tíos. Ni siquiera su diminuta abuela, a la que veía por primera vez en su vida. Para él no eran más que extraños y aquella isla encantada no era más que un castigo por algo que jamás había hecho.

Su madre estaba asustada y a su padre le había parecido oportuno que la acompañase aquellas vacaciones. Le había prometido que volvería a casa, a Hogwarts, para su séptimo año. Que solo sería un mes. Pero el sol mediterráneo caía con demasiada fuerza y hacía que su piel enrojeciera.

No estaban resultando unas vacaciones idílicas. Era un verdadero suplicio.

Se apartó de la tienda y metió las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a volver a casa. El empedrado de las calles era tan asimétrico como las construcciones de la propia isla y la calle empinada. Caminó dando pequeñas patadas a las piedrecitas que se habían ido soltando con el paso de los tiempos.

Podría escribir una carta, eso le entretenería un rato. No es que fuera muy de escribirlas, claro. Pero después de lo de Dumbledore no había podido ver a Draco y quería saber. Le invadía cierta curiosidad mórbida.

Y también se había sentido un tanto indignado. Le había ayudado. Y Greg. Y él les había pagado con el desconocimiento y la burla. Ni siquiera una mención, estaba seguro. Al menos se merecía saber.

Distraído silbó. No era algo que hiciera habitualmente. Pero allí nadie lo conocía, ¿qué más daba? «Spin around like a crazy elf» y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a moverse casi al ritmo de la música. Cada paso, el movimiento de su espalda.

—Boogie down like a unicorn —canturreó, casi más para sí mismo que para el resto del mundo. Una bruja italiana, que llevaba un cesto enorme cargado de fruta, le miró al pasar junto a él. Era maravillosa la sensación de que no le importaba nada—. No stoppin' till the brack of dawn —le cantó un poco más alto.

Estaba seguro que, de haber hecho aquello en casa, en Inglaterra, Greg la habría seguido con esa naturalidad innata suya. Y Draco se habría cruzado de brazos y les habría llamado idiotas.

La mujer pegó un salto y andó un poco más deprisa. Rio para sí, quedamente.

»Put your hands up in the air. —Unas brujitas sentadas en un café rieron y se miraron entre sí. Notó el rubor de sus mejillas, eran guapas. Con piel aceitunada y cabellos oscuros y ondulados—. Like an ogre, who just don't care.

El camarero que las atendía, un hombre mayor con un enorme bigote, frunció el ceño. De no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupado tocando una batería imaginaria, le habría lanzado una mirada de advertencia. De esas que siempre lanzaba por encima del hombro de Draco y que le solían funcionar en el colegio.

»Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff? Na na na ma ma ny na na n...

—¡Perdona!

Una voz femenina, con un acento claramente escocés, le detuvo. Había una mano levemente colocada sobre uno de sus brazos, Vincent parpadeó. La gente normalmente no se tomaba esas libertades con él. Principalmente porque él se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Era diminuta, en comparación con su brazo. Sin anillos, con las uñas ligeramente mordidas. Pero lo importante no era aquello. Lo importante era que su dueña hablaba inglés. ¡Inglés!

Se giró, conteniendo a duras penas en su expresión.

Podría decir que fue un momento casi mágico. Como ella levantó lentamente la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Llevaba el cabello suelto, cayéndole sobre la espalda, y un vestido blanco. Fue solo un instante, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a intentar interpretarlo.

Su expresión cambió de la cordialidad a la sorpresa en un parpadeo. Entreabrió los labios y separó la mano de su brazo como si quemase. Y, para qué negarlo, dolió.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó bruscamente.

Ella cerró la boca y dio un paso atrás, levantando el rostro. Su mano derecha voló hacia un bolso de cuero que llevaba colgado.

—Nada —dijo. Vincent también se llevó la mano al bolsillo en el que guardaba su varita. Giró un poco la cabeza, como advertencia.

Tenía la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando. Decir que no entendía nada era quedarse corto.

—No, qué —insistió dando el paso que ella había reculado. El efecto fue el que quería. Su rostro se contrajo, con una expresión parecida al miedo.

—Me he confundido... —Se encogió de hombros. Parecía intentar sonar tranquila, coloquial, pero era incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos—. No quería molestar.

Tenía que conocerla, decidió mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Sin darse cuenta se había inclinado un poco hacia ella. Era joven, probablemente de su misma edad. O parecida, al menos. Seguro que de Hogwarts, tenía acento escocés.

Desde luego.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sin decir nada más, y se alejó con paso ligero. Llevaba la varita en la mano.

Vincent se encogió de hombros. Echó un último vistazo a las chicas de la cafetería, que ya no reían y le miraban con curiosidad, y retomó su camino.

¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de que esa chica fuera la única que hablase inglés de toda la isla?

Esperaba que no demasiadas.

* * *

**27 de julio de 1997**

La volvió a ver. Ni una, ni dos veces. Parecía estar en todas partes. Cada vez que salía de casa de su abuela, la chica estaba allí. Comprando flores, tomando algo en la cafetería. Incluso caminando. Cruzando la calle con aire tranquilo.

Le quemaba.

Su simple presencia era un recordatorio de aquel momento. No estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, no le gustaba. Quizá por eso nunca intentó llevar a ninguna chica al baile de Navidad de cuarto curso. Simplemente no quería ver sus expresiones de burla cuando se acercara.

Pero no se había acercado a ella. Había sido al revés.

Así que decidió hacer algo. No podía quedarse así.

Una mañana en la que el sol estaba especialmente alto decidió que ya estaba bien. Llevaba el pelo recogido, una falda larga hasta los pies y una bolsa de tela abultada que le colgaba de su brazo extendido. Debía de estar comprando. Y cuando le vio acercarse, directa e inequívocamente hacia ella, apretó la mandíbula.

No se movió ni un pelo. Supuso que en todos aquellos días debía de haber superado el miedo de su primer encuentro.

—¿Te he hecho algo? —le preguntó de golpe.

Quizá eso era lo que más le picaba. El hecho de que le desagradase tantísimo y que no supiera de qué.

—Estarás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó ella, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Había bastante gente en la calle. Comprando, paseando. Dejando pasar los días, como él.

—No —respondió—. ¿Te lo he hecho?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó alzando un poco la voz.

Vincent notó como la gente empezaba a mirarles. Nada exagerado, simplemente vistazos curiosos en medio de la calle.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué de que?

—¿Por qué...?

Giró un poco la cabeza, molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a gente tan obtusa. Y eso que Draco solía decir que ellos, Greg y él, eran unos idiotas de remate.

Quizá el problema no era ese. Le daba vergüenza, la verdad. Nunca era fácil preguntar por qué alguien te rechazaba.

Vincent sabía que no era especialmente guapo. Si tan solo se hubiese parecido algo más a su madre, pero no había tenido esa suerte. Y tampoco era el más listo, como se aseguraba de repetirle siempre Draco. ¿Quizá podría ser por eso? ¿Tan desagradable era?

Tomó aire. Estaba aburrido y mucho. Y ella hablaba inglés. Quizá, si solucionaba todo el entuerto, podría invitarla a... Cualquier cosa.

Empezaba a estar desesperado.

»Si no te he hecho nada, ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

Ella parpadeó, casi sorprendida por la pregunta. O quizá tenía algo que ver con el tono. Draco siempre decía que tenía voz de niña.

Abrió los labios y volvió a cerrarlos antes de contestar.

—Eres Crabbe —dijo, como si aquella respuesta solucionase todo el entuerto.

—¿Y? —replicó él. No veía el problema a ser él mismo, la verdad. Es más, le resultaba bastante más práctico que ser cualquier otra persona. Y como bien se había asegurado su padre que supiera, era todo un honor pertenecer a su familia. Sangre limpias, con un buen fondo de oro en el banco y… Con una oportunidad. Ante _Él_.

—Que eres malo —lo dijo casi en un susurro. Como si estuviese prohibido o fuese un gran secreto. O como si temiese que se enfadara.

La respuesta le sorprendió.

—¿Malo? —repitió, casi divertido—. ¿Malo?

Se encogió de hombros, como si realmente aquello no fuera con ella.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas —dijo apartándose y dando un par de pasos hacia delante.

Vincent la agarró del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

—¿Por qué soy malo? —insistió.

—Pues... —Le miró directamente a los ojos. Era una mirada intensa, desafiante—. Porque eres un abusón. Te aprovechas de que eres más grande para asustar a la gente y hacer que hagan lo que tu quieras.

La soltó.

—Ah. Eso.

Aquello era cierto, claro. Más de una vez había gruñido para evitar que algún chico de primero cogiera el último trozo de pastel. Había hecho crujir sus dedos tantas veces, había invadido tantos espacios personales… Pero, no era tan distinto a los demás. ¿No?

Él usaba su cuerpo. Era más grande y no era idiota, no iba a dejar de usar aquella ventaja. Igual que había gente más lista o más hábil con la varita. Y serlo no les hacía malas personas.

»Pues vale —dijo dándose la vuelta.

—De cualquier forma, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

La chica se puso a su altura. Había algo en su voz que le hizo pensar, que quizá, se lamentaba de sus palabras. Había sido dura.

—¿Qué más te da?

Supuso que ella quería preguntar, en realidad, si no lo sabía. Seguramente todas las malas personas sabían que lo eran. Quizá todas, menos él. Él no se veía tan malo. ¿Lo era?

Al menos sabía que era un buen hijo. Uno obediente. Al fin y al cabo, estaba allí con su madre, en el que debía de ser el culo del mundo, viendo pasar su último verano antes de ser adulto. ¿O no?

»Y no soy malo, ¿vale? —decidió sin detenerse, calle abajo—. Quizá la mala seas tú diciendo esas cosas.

La miró. Tenía una cara redondeada, bobalicona, y una nariz alargada y ligeramente torcida. Parecía sorprendida por su respuesta.

—Yo… —farfulló—. Yo no quería. Decirlo, digo.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a las afueras del pueblo. Justo en frente estaba el puente de piedra. Tenía unos tres metros de largo y la primera vez que Vincent lo había atravesado había temido que se resquebrajara por su peso. Debajo de él había una buena caída.

—No querías —repitió deteniéndose. Tras el puente estaba una vieja casa que había pertenecido tiempo atrás a unos muggles. Las paredes estaban negras por el paso del tiempo—. Entiendo. Necesitas ser superior a mí. Moralmente.

Le dolió, claro. Achicó los ojos y apartó el rostro.

»¿Eh? ¿Qué eres, de Gryffindor o de Hufflepuff? —la pinchó con uno de sus dedos en su hombro, divirtiéndose de su reacción. Ella pegó un respingo y lo miró.

—No sé qué hago aquí, de cualquier forma— dijo apartándose y recogiéndose las faldas, como si fueran una molestia, para darse la vuelta.

—No te enfades —se apresuró a decir, temeroso de que se fuera a marchar de verdad. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Se le había soltado un mechón del cabello que ondeaba al viento—. Entonces, ¿he acertado?

Ella contuvo una risa con un bufido y se giró hacia el acantilado.

—No tienes ni idea de quién soy, ¿verdad? —Había un tono molesto tras sus palabras. Crabbe la analizó, intentando encontrarla en su memoria.

—¿Debería? —preguntó, sintiéndose, por lo menos, tan tonto como Draco aseguraba que era.

Ella se sentó, dejando a un lado su bolsa, con la falda recogida sobre su regazo y dejando sus piernas desnudas colgadas al aire. Llevaba unas graciosas sandalias que amenazaban con caer al mar. Vincent se acercó a ella.

—Bueno, yo sé quién eres tú —replicó, mirándose los pulgares. Se aclaró la garganta y añadió—. Íbamos al mismo curso.

—Uh —murmuró sorprendido. Se dejó caer a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Fay Dunbar, Gryffindor —se presentó, alargando la mano. Vincent la aceptó sin meditarlo.

Por él podía ser la prima tercera de la Sangre Sucia y lo haría igual. Estaba harto de tener como única compañía a su madre.

—A mí puedes llamarme Vincent.

Ella asintió y volvió su atención hacia la costa napolitana. Las casitas, del mismo estilo a las de la isla, eran blancas y de tejas rojas. Desordenadas, parecían haber crecido espontáneamente. Casi como fruto de un hechizo.

El aire olía a sal y a pan recién hecho. Solo se oían las olas romper a lo lejos.

—¿Sabes? Mi padre diría que eres un malo de libro —comentó divertida. Vincent no supo si era por volver al tema o por romper el silencio.

Decidió tomárselo con humor.

—Y tú tienes piernas de pollo y yo no digo nada —replicó él sin poderse contener. Pero, en lugar de levantarse y marcharse ofendida (como habría hecho Pansy. Y probablemente el resto de chicas que conocía), Fay echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una fuerte carcajada—. ¿Tu padre qué sabe? —añadió con cierto resquemor.

—Es.. —Suspiró—. Se considera un filósofo del bien y del mal materialista aplicado a la historia mágica inglesa moderna.

No respondió de inmediato. Más bien se quedó muy quieto, pensativo, antes de murmurar.

—¿Y lo es por voluntad propia?

Fay volvió a reírse, aún más fuerte.

* * *

**6 de agosto de 1997**

No era como el resto de las chicas. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta. O, por lo menos, no era como las demás chicas que él conocía. Era, más bien, como estar con un chico. Con un compañero de juegos. Era como Greg pero con tetas.

—¿No te causa curiosidad esa casa? —le preguntó un día, girando la cabeza hacia él.

Era curiosa y vital. Quizá así eran todas las chicas que iban a Gryffindor. Las que iban a Slytherin, excepto alguna excepción contada con los dedos de las manos, hubiesen preferido pasar la tarde dentro de su Sala Común, pintándose las uñas, que salir fuera.

—No, no mucha —respondió tranquilo, arrancando un poco del césped sobre el que estaban sentados.

—¿Y si hay un tesoro?

—¿Quién se iba a olvidar un tesoro en un sitio como aquel?

Volvían a estar junto al barranco. Fay se había tumbado cuan larga era, boca arriba. Él estaba sentado, con uno de sus brazos rodeando sus piernas contra su pecho.

—No sé. He oído que es un sitio maldito.

Ocultó un escalofrío. La última vez que se había acercado a una casa maldita, un poltergeist les había atacado. Draco siempre había defendido que había sido el imbécil de Potter. Greg y él habían estado de acuerdo que era mejor no volver a acercarse.

Por si acaso.

»Los muggles que se quedan allí mueren —insistió Fay—. Quizá alguno se dejó un tesoro al morir.

—Podríamos ir a volar, mejor —replicó él—. Me trage mi escoba.

—¿Te da miedo? —se burló incorporándose un poco.

—No, no me da miedo. Es solo que… —Vincent gruñó y se encogió de hombros—. Tengo hambre. Podríamos volver y comprar un par de bollos y un batido.

—Uuuh. Te da miedo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Ella asintió, segura.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Si no está Malfoy para decirte lo que tienes que hacer…?

Se detuvo, como si hubiese comprendido que había dicho algo malo. A Vincent no le importó. La gente, incluso sus amigos, solían decir esas cosas. No le importó porque él sabía la verdad.

Y pensaba aclarárselo.

—No soy su marioneta.

—Ya, ya —replicó. Aunque no parecía muy segura.

—No, en serio —insistió levantándose—. Somos amigos. Lo protejo.

—Hay una diferencia entre protegerle y obedecerle.

Fay se mordió el labio.

—Solo es que tiene buenas ideas —le explicó, observando como se levantaba y sacudía la hierba de unos pantalones que le recordaban a los que llevaban de uniforme escolar.

—Dime una única idea que hayas tenido tú. Y que él haya querido seguir.

Se miró las manos. Eran grandes, de dedos corto y regordetes. No tenía gran cosa que responder a eso. Ella debió de darse cuenta porque se acercó un poco más y le acarició el hombro.

»Vamos a por esos bollos.

—¿Puedes explicarme una cosa?

—Claro.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre Draco y yo y, no sé, Potter y la Comadreja?

Ella le miró, casi sorprendida.

—No quería ofenderte —se disculpó en voz baja.

—Ya.

—Supongo que solo estoy furiosa con él. Con Malfoy. —Se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos—. Todo el mundo sabe que es culpa suya que Dumbledore esté muerto.

Vincent no dijo nada. Ni siquiera la miró, incómodo. Se había olvidado de aquel detalle.

»Supongo que tienes razón al decir que sois amigos. No os involucró, ¿no?

No la rectificó. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Durante todo el curso anterior había estado pasando sus tardes con pinta de niña pequeña y en falditas. Los había metido hasta el fondo.

Sabía que ella no era como él. Que no pensaba lo mismo. Entre ellos había un acuerdo silencioso para no hablar de ciertas cosas.

—Cambiemos de tema —propuso, frotándose las manos y sonriendo. Como si no hubiese pasado nada—. ¿Quidditch?

—Me encantaría —aceptó—. Siempre llevo conmigo mi escoba y un juego de pelotas.

Fay era increíble, decidió. Y era una pena que las vacaciones estuvieran llegando tan pronto a su fin. Al principio, lo único que quería hacer era irse.

Ahora también, claro, pero echaría de menos aquel tiempo que pasaban juntos.

—¿Estás en el equipo? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿No se te da bien?

—No es eso. Nunca me he presentado a las pruebas.

Vincent frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso por qué?

En Slytherin nunca metían chicas en el equipo. Pero Gryffindor era diferente.

Fay se encogió de hombros y señaló el pequeño café en el que días atrás se habían encontrado por primera vez.

—¿Te va bien?

Asintió.

—Venga, ¿por qué no?

Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Bueno, al principio era porque el equipo estaba como muy completo, ¿sabes? Wood ni siquiera pedía pruebas para jugar de titular, solo para suplente. Así que… ¿para qué molestarse?

Vincent asintió.

»Luego me dio miedo —le confesó con una voz muy débil—. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente buena?

La entendía. Aún podía recordar el día que Draco les había empujado hasta el campo de Quidditch para que se presentaran a la prueba. Estaba tan nervioso como ellos mismos. Habían practicado tanto que, al final, le había aterrorizado hacerlo mal.

Abrió la boca para compartir la experiencia con Fay, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco se había convertido, unos instantes atrás, en otra palabra tabú entre ellos dos. Así que volvió a cerrarla.

—Entiendo —murmuró sentándose frente ella.

—Odio este idioma —se quejó Fay, girándose hacia el camarero—. _Vorremmo due scosse di cioccolato. E due ciambelle_. Es como… No sé explicarlo. Como si escupiera las palabras.

Fay se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó una de sus manos sobre su brazo.

»Oye. Todavía no me has contado por qué estás aquí.

—¿No? —Vincent se encogió de hombros—. La familia de mi madre es de aquí. Por acompañarla, ya sabes.

—¿En serio? Pero, ¿cómo?

—Oh. Cuando mi padre salió de Hogwarts mi abuelo le dio el control de su empresa importadora de productos italianos. Ya sabes, quesos, embutidos, aceite de oliva…

—Vete al grano —le interrumpió, soltando una risilla floja.

—Bueno, el caso es que vino aquí para conocer al proveedor, formalismos. Y este tenía una hija, mi madre. Y no volvió a Inglaterra sin ella. Esa es toda la historia, mayormente.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es una historia muy bonita —murmuró ella, casi sorprendida.

—Supongo. Siempre me he preguntado cómo lo hizo, quiero decir…. Él…

Hubo algo en sus palabras que hicieron que Fay se quedara muy rígida y apartara la mano lentamente. Como si estuviera ante un perro rabioso y temiera que le mordiese.

—De ninguna manera. No vayas por ahí.

Arrugó el ceño, sin acabar de comprender.

»Te vas y yo me quedo. Así que no, déjalo. Es imposible.

—¿El qué? —preguntó tontamente, inclinándose hacia ella. Ella le miró, tenía los ojos marrones.

Fay tomó aire muy lentamente y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Merlín sabe que me gustas, vete tú a saber por qué. Pero no quiero… _Eso_. A distancia, no,

Fue como cuando tomas chocolate caliente en un día muy frío. Una sensación cálida en el fondo del estómago. Era agradable que alguien te dijese esas cosas, a pesar de todo.

—Cualquier diría que eso era un elogio.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**13 de agosto de 1997**

Habían quedado donde siempre. En el acantilado, junto al pequeño puente de piedra. Fay ya estaba allí. Llevaba unos piratas blancos y, junto a ella, estaba su bolsa de tela.

—Se te van a poner verdes —se burló, dejándose caer junto a ella. La luz del pueblo apenas les alumbraba, era de noche.

—No soy yo la que los lava —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué me traes?

Llevaba el pelo suelto, que le caía por los hombros.

Vincent se encogió de hombros y simplemente le pasó la botella. Era vino.

»Ugh. Lo odio —se quejó devolviéndosela—. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Mi abuela tiene una bodega.

Fay giró un poco la cabeza.

—¿Tu familia es de aquí? —preguntó con un tono falso de sorpresa.

—Del lado de mi madre —explicó, conteniendo una sonrisa boba.

—Nunca lo habría dicho. Eres tan pálido…

Vincent descorchó la botella con un movimiento de varita y le dio un sorbo largo a su contenido. El sabor era pesado y amargo, y se extendía por toda su lengua.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes familia italiana? —preguntó, siguiéndole el juego, y le ofreció la botella. A pesar de que lo odiaba, Fay la aceptó.

—Qué va. —Tomó un largo sorbo antes de dar más explicación—. Estamos aquí por… Bueno, por quién tú ya sabes.

Se quedó un poco quieto, casi sorprendido de que sacara el tema. Especialmente porque era el último día.

—No, ¿por quién?

Fay bufó.

—Ya sabes. —Arqueó las cejas y las bajó. Vincent arrugó las suyas—. Quién no debe ser nombrado, empieza por V…

—Oh. Oh. ¿En serio? —dijo hacinedo aspavientos y gesticulando.

Fay le miró un momento y negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

—No hay quién hable contigo, ¿eh?

—Vale. Pero, ¿por qué, señorita Fay? —preguntó poniendo una voz más aguda de la suya propia.

—Mi padre es experto en el la Primera Guerra Mágica. Ha hablado mucho de él, de sus ideas y de sus hombres. Y no especialmente bien. Desde el año pasado ha vivido con miedo, ya sabes, de que decidiera ir a por él.

»Eso y que además está completamente a favor de los nacidos de muggles. Ya sabes, ideas nada afines.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo fijamente. Esperando su reacción. Vincent no sabía si quería que le respondiera lo que de verdad pensaba porque le interesaba o porque quería provocarlo.

—Qué excéntrico —comentó, esperando que se riese. Pero su expresión solo se ensombreció.

Volvió a empinar la botella.

—Ya ves.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó con voz débil.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo. Solo lo estropearía. —Eso era que sí, claro. Ya lo sabía.

Entonces, ¿por qué había empezado…?

—¿Qué haces?

Había sacado la varita y lo miraba con una sonrisa rara en los labios.

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo voy a ir. ¡_Lumos_!

De la punta de su varita salió una poderosa luz que lo cegó durante unos instantes. Cuando todo volvió a estar debidamente oscurecido, Fay ya estaba a la mitad del puente. En una mano llevaba la botella en la otra la varita.

»¡Venga, vamos!

La siguió. Quizá porque, en el fondo, tenía razón y lo que le gustaba era tener a alguien al que seguir. O quizá era porque no quería dejarla sola.

O porque él también quería saber si había un tesoro escondido.

Atravesó el puente detrás suya, mirándose los pies, con los brazos extendidos para no perder el equilibrio. Ella le esperaba al otro lado, tomando un sorbo de vino y sonriendo.

»Sabía que vendrías.

—Ya, ya —gruñó bajándose de un salto—. Por un momento pensé que ibas a atacarme.

Fay rio y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera hasta lo que parecía la entrada principal. Era de madera ennegrecida por la humedad marina. Parecía tan hinchada que se había quedado atascada contra su marco.

—¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

Vincent observó la puerta un instante antes de encogerse de hombros.

—¡_Alohomora_! —dijo sacando la varita y agitándola.

Se abrió de un golpe sordo, levantando mucho polvo a su paso.

El interior parecía pacífico. Había muchos muebles, en su mayoría tapados con pesadas sábanas blancas. Fay entró detrás de él, observando las paredes.

—Debían de tener mucha pasta —comentó mirando un cuadro en el que salía un hombre montado a caballo. Un cuadro completamente soso que permanecía estático.

—Um.

Fay dejó la botella de vino sobre lo que debía de ser una mesita de café y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unas bolas pequeñas y metálicas.

—¿Te echas unos gobstones? —ofreció con sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué? No seas cría.

Estaba incómodo. Ir hasta allí solo para eso…

—No soy cría. Voy a montar el escenario. ¡_Nox_!

Sacó una tiza y dibujó tres círculos concéntricos de diferentes tamaños y después, apuntando con la varita, hizo un agujero pequeño en el medio.

—Solo los niños juegan a esto.

—Entonces supongo que no te animarás —dijo de rodillas en el suelo, colocando la primera canica—. ¿No?

Vincent parpadeó, casi sorprendido. Desde donde estaba tenía una visión bastante clara de su culo flaco y sus piernas de pollo. De la tela blanca manchada de verde. Apartó la mirada, antes de que lo descubriera mirando, y aclaró su garganta.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Supo que estaba sonriendo, aunque no la veía. Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que lanzase el primero. El gobstone rodó por el suelo de madera hasta quedar muy cerca del agujero.

»Se te da muy bien —comentó cogiendo una de las bolas que le ofrecía y apuntando—. A Greg también le gusta este juego. Quizá podríais jugar algún día juntos.

Lanzó la bola, que chocó de revés con la de Fay alejándola del centro.

—¡Eso es trampa! —se quejó, dándole un empujón juguetón con el hombro.

Vincent rio y se encogió de hombros. Estaban muy cerca.

—He dicho que es de críos, no que se me dé mal.

Ella asintió. Sonreía abiertamente y el pelo le caía sobre uno de los ojos, ocultándoselo.

—¡Hostiaputa! —gritó levantándose de un salto.

Vincent la siguió, casi más por instinto que por otra cosa.

—¿Qué, qué?

—¡Una jodida rata! —farfulló retrocediendo—. Yo me largo de aquí.

Vincent frunció el ceño.

—¿Te vas a ir corriendo solo por una rata? ¿Eh? ¿Después de toda la murga que me has dado...?

Pero ya no le escuchaba.

Se encogió de hombros, recuperó el vino, y la siguió fuera.

»Ya te dije que era mala idea —le recordó al salir.

Ella le miró de refilón y se encogió de hombros. Fuera estaba todo estrellado.

—Te voy a echar de menos cuando te vayas —le dijo en tono bajito. Vincent parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Pensaba que era malo —dijo, intentando recuperar el humor.

—Probablemente lo seas —le replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Vincent se inclinó un poco hacia ella. A unos centímetros de sus labios. Quería besarla. Era algo así como el momento. Ella levantó la vista hasta sus ojos. Parecía desconcertada, con la boca entreabierta. Su aliento olía al vino que habían bebido.

Y también sabía, descubrió cuando ella alargó el cuello para besarlo.

Parecía mentira que todo aquello se fuera a acabar al día siguiente. Un mes se pasaba volando. Se separó unos instantes después. Ella estaba ruborizada.

»Vaya.

—Eres una enana, patas de pollo —le dijo pinchádola con un dedo en el abdomen y rondeándola con el otro brazo.

Fay se mordió el labio y se retorció un poco.

—Y tú eres toda una sorpresa fuera de ese castillo.

El rostro de Vincent se mudó un poco.

»No quería decir que…

Aunque, claro, lo había dicho. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No vas a volver, entonces?

Fay parpadeó. Probablemente sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

—No. Soy una exiliada, ¿recuerdas?

—Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Fay bajó la cabeza y negó levemente.

—Lo siento. Yo… No puedo. No voy a dejar solo a mi padre.

Dio una patada a una piedrecita y añadió:

»Además, estoy aprendiendo italiano. Y eso no puede ser en balde.

Sonrió. Más porque ella lo viera que otra cosa. Le acarició levemente el rostro con su enorme mano y le besó la frente.

—This is your final chance.

—No, Vincent, por favor. No —farfulló ocultando su rostro detrás de una de sus manos.

La balanceó entre sus brazos grandes y fuertes.

—To hold the one you love.

—Te odio.

—Don't let this moment slip away.

—Te has saltado una parte —gruñó divertida.

Vincent cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su frente, tarareando la canción suavemente.

—Voy a volver a Inglaterra —le recordó en voz baja.

—Y yo —respondió Fay besándole la mejilla —. Pero no hasta que la guerra termine.

* * *

**10 de mayo de 1998**

Fay observó su reflejo en uno de los cristales de la puerta principal de la casa de Vincent con ojo crítico. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza de medio lado y una túnica bonita, de las tradicionales. De esas que estaba segura que los padres de Vincent apreciarían.

Esperaba que él estuviera tan emocionado de verla como ella a él.

Iba ligeramente maquillada. Tampoco mucho. Lo justo para que sus ojos llamaran la atención y no su nariz torcida. Lamentó por primera vez aquel accidente en escoba.

Se colocó un mechón de su pelo sobre una de sus orejas y compuso su mejor sonrisa antes de llamar al timbre.

* * *

_Fin_.


End file.
